


Heatwave.

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Femlock - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Femslash, Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Joan are having issues in the sweltering heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't write when you're off your lips.  
> Not fun.

Sherlock hummed softly as she cleaned a glass beaker, London was in a heat wave and Sherlock and Joan where having issues staying clothed and sane.  
Sherlock was wearing a t-shirt and sensible cotton knickers.  
Joan was wearing a loose blouse and some shorts.  
Sherlock looked up as Joan walked in, her short blonde hair was tied up, Sherlock on the other hand had decided to tuck her hair into her t-shirt, too lazy to find a hair tie.  
"can we go in your room? It's the coolest in the house" Joan asked, pulling a small hum and a nod.  
"Of course" Sherlock murmured and lead Joan through to her room which was dimmer than the rest of the house, the window was wide open and the dark heavy curtains where fluttering out of the window that faced out onto another roof, the window adjacent that faced out onto the street curtains where closed.  
Joan looked about as she slumped onto the bed beside Sherlock who had taken her shirt off and was facing away from Joan, towards the open window, her slender frame, in Joans eyes, was beautiful, she looked like a supermodel.  
Joan was a little shorter than Sherlock, not as short as Sherlock would have people believe and was curvy.  
After a little while both women where fast asleep, the cool breeze, lazily floated past.  
\--------------------------------------

It was later that afternoon they woke, it was cooler and both women woke considerably cooler than when they had fallen asleep, Sherlock rolled off the bed and closed the window and went about finding a nightie. Joan watched silently for a moment before standing, she was questioning herself constantly around Sherlock, watching her pale figure moving easily around the room made he breath hitch and uneven.  
Sherlock was observing Joan without actually staring at her, she could easily see that her comrade was aroused, and frankly the little wet patch on her shorts was working wonders for her low libido. Sherlock was shook from her thoughts when Joan stood.  
"Well there's only enough hot water for one shower" She said with a cheeky smirk, fleeting out. Sherlock yelped and chased her.  
"NO! We share or neither of us get in." Sherlock said, crossing her arms. Joan swallowed and looked down before nodding, she wasn't going to pass up seeing the body of the elusive woman that made her life ten times harder.  
Sherlock nodded and padded into the bathroom and put the shower on. After a moment both women stripped.  
Joans honey coloured skin covered her curvy frame, Her breasts a good deal bigger than Sherlocks, a scar marring her shoulder and a scar on her thigh from a bar fight when she was younger. Her crotch had well trimmed, golden curls in it, the same colour as her short hair.  
Sherlocks tall alabaster frame thin and a raven landing strip between her legs, her long hair flowing about her shoulders freely, the only thing breaking it up was her small, perky breasts and pink nipples.  
Joan licked her lips as she followed Sherlock into the shower, her tight butt close enough to cup. She took a deep breath as she cleaned herself, jumping when a cold, curious hand cupped her boob.  
"Sher... What are you doing?" Joan asked, raising a brow.  
"Yours are softer than mine" She murmured, moving a little closer she gently weighed them in her hands, slowly she pressed Joan to the wall of the shower.  
"Experiment?" Joan gasped as the cold tiles pressed into her, a small nod from Sherlock confirmed her suspicions.  
After a little while of Sherlock trying to figure out what would turn Joan on, Joan got bored and pushed Sherlock against the opposite wall and kissed her heatedly, pressing her knee between Sherlocks thighs. Sherlock jumped slightly, but started to kiss her back, teeth, tongues and lips. It was glorious. After a moment of kissing they slipped from the shower and dried quickly.  
Sherlock dragged Joan into her room and collapsed onto the bed, Joan clambered onto the bed too and began to kiss her flatmate hungrily, rutting against each other.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Neither women had been with another woman and had no clue what the hell they where doing.  
Joan clambered between Sherlocks thighs and bit her lip as she gently spread Sherlocks vulva and pushed a finger into her, drawing a gasp. Joan grinned as she pushed a second finger in and started to fuck Sherlock with her fingers, using her thumb to rub Sherlocks clit.  
Sherlock moaned loudly down at her friend, her hips rolling and jumping. It didn't take long for her to cum.  
A few minutes of panting and whimpering Sherlock flipped them over and took no time in beginning to lick Joan out, paying more attention to her clit than penetrating her with her tongue. Joan groaned softly and wove her fingers with Sherlocks hair, pulling Sherlock closer.  
Joan came silently, Sherlock hummed as she felt Joan clench and tense around her tongue.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Both women fell asleep entangled, Sherlocks sheet wrapped around them.  
After a few days they established a relationship.


End file.
